


hey there good looking

by killer_vibes_hastings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), alex is always the best, found this and loved it, good looking, imagine, kara and lena are friends, lena luthor is perfect, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_vibes_hastings/pseuds/killer_vibes_hastings
Summary: Lena met Danielle James one morning that changed her life, for the better Danielle could only hope.





	hey there good looking

I met Lena when I just turned 22. 

I was wearing my black leather jacket and tight jeans, holding the helmet to my motorcycle in my right hand. She was standing in front of me in line to get coffee, wearing a black button up shirt and a light blue skirt. She caught my eye immediately.

If it was any other day I would have probably flirted my way to get her attention, maybe even asked for her number. But I was tired, exhausted from my ride all the way to National City. 

Lena was always beautiful to me. With the big clear green eyes, the red lipstick evident from the other side of the room, she made my heart skip a beat with only one glance. I used to play around with women, ignoring the fact that they usually tend to grow feelings while I was indifferent. When I first met Lena, I wanted to have her like I used to have anyone else.

She sat in a booth in the back of the small cafe, my eyes met hers briefly, my head trying to figure out how I should approach the beautiful woman. I paced towards her, leaving the helmet on the table before sliding to sit on the sofa. 

Her green eyes gazed curiously at my face, leaving her phone on the dark marble table. She took interest in my outfit, her judging eyes making a total circle, reaching my face. 

“Hey,” she chose to say first, ignoring the fact that I just took the seat in front of her without saying a word.

My eyes met hers as her voice made chills run down my back. The raspiness making me raise my eyebrows in surprise “hey” 

“do you need anything?” she asked, taking a small sip of the dark coffee. The woman kept her interest in me although her phone kept buzzing loudly.

“I could say something smart but I am too tired” I shrugged, coping her moves in gulping down my own coffee. I reached my hand forward “my name is Danielle James. I just needed to stare into your eyes before my day starts”

She shook her head, wearing a small smirk “don’t you think you have to work harder than that? You seem like a hard worker, just as I am”

Lena spoke with her hands. Always talked while gesturing around. It made a small grin take over my features and I tilted my head to the side. Something about her was making me act soft, I wasn’t used to that.

I shook my hand once again, reminding her that I was waiting for her to acknowledge me, as well for her name. 

“usually it comes easier to me, but you’re making it harder” I shrugged swiftly, making her chuckle before she finally shook my hand. Her grip on my fingers was gentle, but I knew by her hold that she was a businesswoman “so you were going to tell me your name before I was making you disappointed at my sad excuse” 

“My name is Lena,” the Irish woman said easily, ignoring her last name with a brief thought “and as much as you just made my morning interesting, I have a meeting in 15 minutes” 

We both raised to our feet at the same time, even in heels I was still taller than her, I tilted my head to the side, my eyes staring at her with an unasked question.

I wish it had gone more smoothly, but the woman just squeezed my forearm with a half smile and left. At first, I believed that the beautiful lady would only remain the reason I smiled before climbing up the stairs to my mother’s office for the first time in a while. But the next day, as I made my way down the street my eyes landed on the businesswoman inside the same little shop I met her. 

“Hey there good looking” I slid down on the same seat we sat the day before, her green eyes seemed to be much more excited to see me than her other cold features.

Something about her made me decide that she was there in the shop meaning to meet me, that’s what I hoped, but as she let out a low chuckle, my mind just went black “couldn’t be a coincidence, right Danielle?” 

I chuckled as well, finding it pleasing that she remembered my name “of course it’s not, Miss Lena. Just couldn’t ignore how beautiful you looked today” 

“you’re trying too hard” Lena shook her head slightly, her hair falling down on her shoulders. She wore a red coat over a black shirt, holding her figure tightly.

“maybe you’re worth fighting for” I shrugged as I raised to my feet, noticing how she’s fiddling around with her fingers, trying to cover her awkwardness with the simple move of her hands “have a nice day, Lena”

It took us a while to become friends, the 22 years old wasn’t playing hard to get, she was actually hard to get. With the work schedule of an actual CEO of one of the biggest companies in the area, I knew that I had to make an effort to see her. It started slowly, I made her feel better every morning as we met for coffee, making her blush as we grew closer. 

“come on, Luthor” I pointed in her face, the woman shaking her head “you clearly has something with your hands, you can’t stop moving them”

It was a Sunday morning, I texted the CEO to come and have breakfast with me before she leaves for her brother’s trial, as I knew that she needed the distraction. She stared wide-eyed at me while putting her hands in her lap. 

Maybe it was too obvious, that I loved how she explained things with her hands, always staring with a grin as Lena tried to tell me what she was doing in the company.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, James” she put her hands up in surrender, making me shake my head while chuckling.

“baby, I have not found one flaw in you yet, don’t think that playing around with your hands count as one either” I stated with ease, making the porcelain colored face turn red.

When I first arrived at L-Corp, I had to look around until I found the already 23 years old woman. Jess recognized me without an introduction, already grinning at me as I reached her desk. She grabbed my helmet, leaving it under the table before directing me towards the elevators once again. 

“she’s in one of the labs” she clicked the 2nd floor in the elevator for me “I should have mentioned it before, I apologize” 

I held the door before it closed, smiling at the secretary “that’s fine, I’ll come to pick up my helmet later”

The CEO was fighting with a dark-skinned man as I finally found her. Her fingers moving around as she pointed at the design she worked on. The man listened to her words before shaking his head no.

“I mean, miss Luthor, you have a great idea but we could make it better if you could just listen to me for once” he turned to look at me as I took a seat beside the desk, his sudden halt made Lena raise her head curiously. 

She wore a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of tight jeans, seemingly much more comfortable than the usual dress code of the CEO.

“can you return later, Emil? I promise to hear you out” she sighed, her voice tired and she used the time to take her gloves and glasses off. 

“of course ma’am” he nodded quickly, leaving the room before his boss could add another word.

“I must say” I finally placed the cup of black coffee on the wide desk beside me, away from the product Lena was working on “you know I think you’re hot, in general. But seeing you in the lab just takes you to another level”

The Irish woman rolled her eyes, turning away for me while trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks. When she turned back around, she quickly grabbed the paper cup and grinned at me “you just made my day”

“You know I came all the way just to see you smile” I grinned back, making her roll her eyes before she rested her hand on my shoulder “it suits you, lab life”

Lena took a long sip of the coffee before leaving the cup on the table, her fingers tapping on the wide desk “I can’t help but agree. I’m way more useful down here. If I could find someone to help me run the company, I would spend all day down here”

I came to National City due to my mother’s request, but I stayed for Lena. It was an unspoken agreement between us, I stay to live near the CEO, while promised that the woman would make time for me.

I worked for CatCo, being the paper’s main photographer after only a few months spent in the city. I always found a reason to drop by the L-Corp building.

“Promised to take your boss to lunch” I caught Jess’ attention as I reached her desk, the secretary giving me a confused look “she’s here right?”

I already had a permit to enter the building, after many times I kept buzzing Jess to let me enter, so the woman was always surprised to see me, but not really.

“Her 12 o’clock appointment just left,” Jess said quickly, nodding at the suited man that just entered the elevator.

I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder, sending chills down my neck before she took my hand in hers. Jess eyed our hands with an excited grin, her eyes meeting mine in slight awe.

“You don’t have meetings until 2” the secretary nodded quickly, moving around the table to follow her boss to go out for lunch as well.

Jess had a hard time trusting people. Even while watching me lead the way out of the building, she looked at me suspiciously. I knew that she wasn’t used to seeing Lena being touchy with anyone but her best friend, Kara. The blonde woman making it difficult to stay away, as she herself was a touchy person. 

But the CEO wasn’t one to reach out to anyone besides the blonde, and now myself. 

Maybe earning Jess’ trust was the most important goal before finally fighting for Lena’s heart. I gave up on the first reason I decided to reach out to the CEO, the brain she carried and the love in her heart for research made me crave to know every single thing about her.

On Lena’s part, I didn’t know much about her feelings. She played with the cards close to her chest, the only visible signs of affection were the reddens of her cheeks every time I compliment her and the fact that she kept making sure to keep me closer to her and touch me.

Every time I reached the office, the secretary made sure to give me a small confusing smile. A part of me believed that the woman was overprotective regarding her boss and the other part just believed she never really liked me in the first place, just wore a mask.

I waved in Jess’ direction as I passed her without a word, rushing in the direction of the office. Lena was leaning against the desk as I entered, the soft smile reaching her eyes. 

“Hey there good looking” I greeted as always, not hiding my gaze as I took in her dark red suit before leaving the two cups of coffee on her desk.

I pecked the side of her head, moving away too quickly, almost missing the hand the woman reached to touch me. Her eyes fell to the desk for a brief second before rising again to meet mine, seeming disappointed.

I twitched my arm back, missing the black coffee by an inch, almost knocking it off the table before I laced our fingers together. It gave her ease, not mentioning my clumsy action. I eyed her computer screen before rolling my eyes with a chuckle, leaving my hand in hers.

“I thought you were coming for lunch?” Lena asked as I made myself comfortable, leaning on the arm of her chair.

“As much as I love your office, I think it’s better to spend some time outside” I shrugged, the brunette returned to her computer, typing away in her document. I pouted “come on babe” 

Lena shook her head before closing the file “sorry I have this meeting tomorrow that I am not ready for, to say the least,” she chuckled nervously.

I freed her hand, moving around to massage her shoulders, making her smile “I think you’re great, as always, and if someone has a hard time noticing it, then that’s sad for them. Ever since I met you, the only thing I am certain about is the fact that you are a crazy smart woman”

After more than a year of knowing the youngest Luthor, working for her in CatCo and acting as an active best friend, I found it easier to indicate the times she craved to be closer. Whether it was after something happened, or the fact that the CEO was just flat out tired, I understood that the best way to help Lena feel better at any given moment was to just hold her.

It was lunchtime a few weeks into summer, I was on my way to work with a new and young reporter that I decided to leave her to eat lunch with a friend as I dropped by Lena’s office, carrying a bag of a Chinese takeaway.

“Hey there good looking” I grinned, leaving the bag on the small table beside the couch as I made my way to greet her “listened to your advice and we’re spending lunch in here. But I’m going to make myself comfortable, so be aware”

Lena raised her head from her phone, shaking her head while trying to catch on my words “all I heard was lunch and the noise of a paper bag” 

“That’s what was important, in fact,” I slacked my arm around her shoulder, leaning down to leave a warm peck on her cheek “I have 20 minutes and my stomach hasn’t stopped making noises”

“Let’s do it then” she moved to the couch, her fingers holding mine. I left my grey vans near her desk, sitting with my legs crossed beside her “um I think you forgot that we are in my office”

“That’s what you missed in my statement earlier,” I shrugged, pushing my hair out of my face as I got comfortable in my seat, leaning against the arm of the couch “I said that if we are not spending our time in a public place, I am going to make myself feel at home” 

“that actually makes sense” Lena shrugged, coping my moves and sitting right in front of me, the white sofa small enough as our legs were pressed together in the middle.

I eyed our tangled limbs before shaking my head, Lena stifling a chuckle “you’re making me soft, Luthor”

Her green eyes sparkled in my direction before she passed me my noodles, she touched my knee with a smile “no one knows, Danielle, don’t worry about it”

I loved Lena, I truly did. Before I met the CEO I had no intentions to start a relationship. I planned on traveling the world while sleeping around, the smart brunette cut down all my ideas as I stayed in the big city only for her.

It was game night with the super friends, maybe the third one I was invited to, that I decided to pick Lena up with my motorcycle and not my car. The woman waited for me beside the road, her eyes widening as I made a stop beside her. She wore a pair of black jeans topped by a simple black shirt.

Hopping off the bike, Lena left her hands on her hips, seeming like a stern parent that is about to lecture their kid, I give her a sheepish smile “hey there good looking”

“where’s your car?” the woman asked as I took a small step closer to her “you have to be kidding me”

“I thought it would be so much cooler if we arrived on my favorite bike” I shrugged, leaning forward to leave a quick pack on her cheeks, Lena still wasn’t convinced “the only one that actually likes me within your friends is Kara and she likes everyone. But every single person loves the bike” I wiggled my eyebrows.

“I don’t care what they think about you,” she grabbed the hem of my jacket, pulling me closer to her “as much as I like you, I don’t want to die with you in the middle of the road”

“it could be so romantic” I wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing her front to mine “actually, I got you something” I grinned, letting go of her body to reach the bike. 

I handed the brunette a bag, a childish smile plastered across my face. Lena tilted her head to the side in confusion but still opened the gift I got her.

“did you actually bought this for me?” Lena raised her eyebrow, her fingers running over the fabric of the red leather jacket, I spent some time in the shop debating between red and blue.

“we’re matching now” I grinned, pointing at my favorite jacket, the one I received from my mom for my 16th birthday and never seemed to grow old for me “we’re adorable”

Lena smiled for the first time, her eyes still staring down at the coat before she slid it over her shoulders. She leaned forward, letting her lips linger on my cheek for the first time. It was a progress, but I couldn’t help but believe that soon she would let me kiss her for real. 

“thank you, Dani” Lena whispered, holding onto my hand before eyeing my bike “you made sure to get me a helmet as well, right?”

Kara was excited to see me, her big brown eyes shining in my direction as she reached to hug me. Alex was the second one to greet me, squeezing my shoulder with a soft smile. Lena was soon holding a glass of red wine, making me chuckled as I remember her saying ‘red wine could never worsen the situation’.

“I am so tired” I buried my head in Lena’s neck when she reached my side, I gave up on participating when I noticed how the Danvers’ sisters always won, no matter how good my partner and I have become with time.

“we would leave soon, I promise,” the woman said, her eyes busy with the sight in the living room, her glass once again empty “I am tired as well, but do you think we could ride around for a while?”

I raised my eyebrow, leaning against the island besides her “so now you do like my bike? Not that I am complaining, of course, I would take you anywhere you want”

“it makes me feel like I’m free” Lena shrugged, fiddling with her hands as always “and holding you with no one judging us makes it even better”

I sighed, shaking my head. I never cared about what people thought of me, I knew I am not going to start worrying about it now, but Lena was different. That was probably the reason I liked her so much.

As I drove around town, Lena was pressed to my back tightly, a part of me wished the night would never end. When I stopped the motorcycle under her building apartment, I quickly hopped off, helping her get down carefully.

Maybe I should have said something, explain the fact that she is the reason I get up in the morning, the fact that I feel whole every time I see her face. But I was scared, my fears of her reaction getting the best of me as I only leaned to leave a long-lasting kiss on her forehead.

“have a good night, good looking” I smiled, moving away to climb back on the bike, but stopping when I noticed the stillness in Lena’s moves. Even her fingers were pressed against her thighs “do you need something, Luthor?” 

She considered her words, reaching forward to hold my hand, stopping me from leaving “you were so patient with my heart, for so long”

“I will always treat your heart with patience and careful hands, Lena” I smiled softly, lacing our fingers together and swinging our hands back and forth “why are you bringing it up right now?”

Without another word spoken, Lena left a soft kiss on my lips, making me stop my movements completely. A part of me waited so long for her to show me she was ready and now that she actually did I was too surprised to react.

“did I get you all wrong? If I did, I apologize” Lena whispered, confusion sounded in the tone of her voice.

“not at all, babe,” I traced over her jawline slowly, watching her reaction as she tilted her cheek closer in my hold “I was just shocked. I wanted to kiss you for so long” 

I pecked her lips softly, making her smile. It was the feeling of a strong wind when you get outside during winter, the way that she gazed at me lovingly, I didn’t understand how I missed it before.

There was something about Lena that made me change just for her, all the bad habits I used to wear on my sleeves became a part of my past, but she was the only person to see the change. I was still fighting with my mother and stepdad as always, my mind settled on staying their rebel child. But I turned softer, more careful around people, mostly women. 

“can’t believe you waited 2 years to date her” Jess grinned as I reached her desk, her eyes not as hostile as I remembered her to be “you know she is shy about her private life but she has been blushing all morning”

“We had a good first date yesterday” I shook my head with a smile, leaving my helmet beside Jess’ computer “can I enter?”

“yes, she finished her meetings for today. No one’s supposed to bother the two of you” the secretary nodded, signaling for me to enter. 

Lena was wearing a black tank top, her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She looked calm, almost peaceful, as she worked over a list of things to do written in a small notebook. 

“Hey there good looking” I smiled softly, moving around the room freely before I left a kiss on the side of her head, “Jess told me that you finished with meetings for the day, so I’m here to pass your time”

“did you know that when you arrived?” Lena chuckled, shaking her head before she turned to face me, a grin plastered across her lips “or did you just decided to show up and hoped for the best”

“always hoping for the best, lover girl” 

We were dating for two months. The CEO busying herself with work and our relationship, almost forgetting to eat and sleep. Jess and I had to remind her always to look up from her screen, her green eyes meeting my brown eyes and then, only then, she would listen to me.

“you look beautiful, Lena” I whispered in her ear, my gaze never leaving her body while she was looking around “you have literally nothing to worry about”

The 25 years old businesswoman averted her gaze to look at me. The fundraiser held by L-Corp swept people off their feet, Lena was stressed about every single detail. After the first round of greeting the guests, the woman stood by my side with annoyances, still wondering why she decided to do the fundraiser in the first place.

The Irish woman shook her head, a man in an expensive looking suit reached our side. He eyed me with slight disgust, my leather jacket was too cheap in his eye, making Lena glare in his direction.

He started speaking, his voice as annoying as the way he looked. Lena was clenching and freeing her fists, the wrinkles above her eyebrows twitching. 

Lena was the first person I met to actually prioritize small gestures over big ones. Remembering how she liked her coffee made her day, knowing what was her favorite sweater and honoring which side of the bed she loved (the left one, of course) was enough to make her feel grateful. 

Knowing Lena, I reached to her fingers, grabbing her palm gently in my own. She sighed, giving me a soft smile. I didn’t know the reason why Lena needed to be grounded by someone’s touch, but I hoped to learn the fact in the future.

“I had never seen you so angry before” I chuckled, running my fingers over Lena’s shoulder, pulling her closer to my side as we entered her apartment “it was actually so attractive to see you so mad”

Lena rolled her eyes, pulling me with her to the couch while kicking off her heels “Max is the worst, I swear. He hasn’t given up the fact that he actually believed my brother could change the world for the better” 

She started, facing me as we sat on the couch. It may have been a long day for the CEO, but I couldn’t stop her as she started to rent, blaming the man in the failure of many of her big projects. I watched her tire herself as she spoke, only nodding along and holding her hands in my own.

In the middle of the speech about aliens right, I reached forward, releasing her hands from my grasp to softly massage the crinkle just above her eyebrows. She felt alarmed for a second, stopping her talking to watch me.

My movements were gentle, I didn’t want to scare her off by being too bold. It took her three minutes until she fell into my side, cuddling and making herself comfortable as she drifted off to sleep. 

I grinned, leaving a peck on her cheek before carrying her to her room. 

It became a habit for us to fall asleep together after that night. From sleeping over at her apartment to actually arriving at her office in the middle of the day to take a nap, it wasn’t long until Jess noticed our routine.

I was asleep for a few minutes already when the door to the office slammed open, the secretary murmuring something about a client who canceled their meeting when she noticed the sight. 

I bet it was odd for her to watch her workaholic boss being soft, asleep in my arms. Lena was drained when she called me an hour before, asking for me to arrive after a long tiring meeting. She fought her eyes from closing as her head rested in the crook of my neck.

“that’s a sight I never thought I’d see” Jess whispered, loud enough for me to hear but gentle enough for her boss to stay in her dreamland. Her heels tapped the floors as she walked back to her door, snapping a quick picture before leaving. 

I snuggled closer to Lena, pecking her neck before falling into a deep sleep.

I was sitting with Kara for lunch when I received a message from the secretary. The picture from the afternoon a few nights before was attached as she wrote down ‘Please come by the office and remind Miss Luthor to be human today’.

“Have you spoke to Lena today?” I asked, my eyes roaming over the blonde’s burger as she considered where to start with her food.

“texted her this morning” Kara raised her gaze, her blue eyes meeting mine and she smiled sadly, knowing where my question lies “she hasn’t gotten much sleep last night, she only arrived at around 3 am” 

I bowed my head, looking at my phone as I sent Jess a quick question about Lena’s schedule for the rest of the day “the only thing that saddens me more than the fact that I favorite sleeping hours on working is the fact that my girl can’t tell me that she hadn’t slept last night” 

“you can’t blame yourself, Dani” Kara shook her head softly, her expression sympathetic “Lena is a private person, you know that. She knows that you want to keep her safe and that if you knew of her bad sleeping habits you’d do everything in your power to stop her”

I shrugged slightly “I know about her tricky sleeping hours, but I usually just sleep along with her”

I made my way to Lena’s office, Jess only nodding softly. The businesswoman was staring at her computer screen with stress evident in her expression. She shook her head at the sound of steps.

“I’m busy Jess, come by later” Lena mumbled, resting her palm on her forehead “I am going to fall asleep a minute after I finish this”

I coughed, the Irish woman recognizing the sound immediately and raising her head to meet my eyes “hey there good looking” I leaned against the door framing, taking in her lazy appearance, the light blue sweater sitting loosely on her body and the dark jeans holding her body tight.

“Hey Dani” the CEO turned to my direction, her head tilted to the side as I walked over, leaving a loving peck on her lips “what are you doing here?”

“a mole told me that you haven’t been sleeping” I shrugged, lifting her up with a smooth motion of my arms so she’d stand in front of me “I am worried”

Lena wrapped her arm around my neck, her forehead pressed to my cheek as she moved closer to my body “aren’t you always worried? Only between us, I make you soft”

I shrugged slightly, my lips ghosting over her shoulder, trailing kisses up her neck “you stopped making me soft the minute I was already mushy enough” I whispered, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist “next time you’re staying up this late, just call me, okay?”

“as much as I love your company, Dani, what are you going to do about it?” Lena asked, her greenish eyes meeting mine with a sly smirk.

“make sure that you’re not staying up alone,” I said, making the CEO shake her head with a small smile before pulling me towards the couch.

I moved to Lena’s apartment a few days after her 26th birthday. She was bold, her eyes shining in my direction after she threw a new set of keys to my hand, the object landing on the floor. We fell asleep on the couch that night, half-naked but too happy to care.

I started learning about her little habits, ones that I knew before but didn’t know were actually habits and not simple acts. Starting from the way she made her bed every morning and the way she curled into a ball while she was reading. Every little detail about her was fascinating to me.

On Fridays, if we weren’t hanging out with the Superfriends, Lena and I usually spend our time in front of a movie. I rested against the couch on the first Friday of December. Lena was still walking around the house when I settled under the blanket, I found it difficult to keep my eyes opened. When she reached the couch she had a small smirk on her face before she sat beside me, sliding her feet on my thighs, making me jolt awake.

She chuckled, leaning to my side as I let out a loud breath. I knew that her motives were partially evil, the main reason for her act was to warm herself. It was another way the brunette kept me closer.

My mother noticed the fact that I was softer when I reached her office on a Thursday morning, I had a soft aura around me, my mind still half asleep after a late night with Lena. I took a seat on the clean white sofa, leaning back in my seat.

“you seem to be happier,” she said as a greeting, her blue eyes gazing around my face gently “good morning”

I raised an eyebrow, debating if I should share the information about my relationship or keep to myself. I knew that if I’d tell her about it now she’d have much more time to get comfortable with the idea of me actually spending my life with a woman and not in theory, not that she ever seemed to struggle with it too much.

“I actually have something to tell you” I sat on her couch, my head resting on the fist as I searched for the right words “I’m seeing someone”

Lena was scared of my mother, she wouldn’t admit it to my face but mentioned it to Kara once after we started dating. The blonde woman came rushing to me as her best friend was too shy to mention this fact to my ears. 

I lifted my eyes from my hands, finding myself fiddling around with my fingers as my girlfriend always does. My mother giving me a slight shake of her head, her lips spreading into a smile.

“it’s not surprising to me more than the fact that you actually decide to share it with me” the woman turned her attention to me, her head tilted to the side “will you tell me about her?”

My mother moved around the office, taking a seat beside me. Her hand reaching for my own before I could even acknowledge my decision “she’s amazing. I met her when I just got here. Her name is Lena, she makes me happy”

The CEO almost lost her mind when I told her that I spent the morning with my lawyer mom, telling her that I have a girlfriend. She looked at me with her green eyes, almost glowing at the mere fact that my mother asked if we wanted to have dinner with her on Friday. 

Lena held onto my fingers tightly as we stepped inside my mother’s apartment, her husband gave me an awkward one-armed hug when I reached his side. I haven’t seen him since I first moved to National City, I was too hostile towards him to even try and see him again.

Now we sat on other sides of the dining table, the bald man talking with Lena with a wide smile as the woman explained her job. My mother loved her, the slight shyness making it easier for my mom to approach. 

Later on that evening, we reached Alex apartment. The younger Danvers grabbed Lena away as soon as we arrived, Alex handing me a bottle of beer.

“you know,” the older Danvers started as we sat beside the island, I smiled at the sight of my girlfriend sitting with her friends on the couch, Winn making them laugh “if I’m being honest, you and Lena are actually the cutest couple I had ever seen, and I get to witnessed Meggie and I every day” 

I chuckled, shaking my head with a small smile as I gazed down at my hands “at first I don’t think I believed she would be like this, you know all touchy. She is such a private person”

“that’s because she loves you” Alex ran her fingers through her hair, giving me a nod before joining the group.

I met Lena 5 years ago, the day I decided to ask her to marry me. I was having lunch with Winn, the brunette man rambling on about his work as I tried to listen. I was too busy fiddling around with the box in my pocket.

I’ll admit, it wasn’t something I thought about for very long. I knew that I would spend my life with Lena, I just wasn’t sure about the party section. Winn, as loveable as he is, tried to catch my attention once again. 

“come on, Danielle,” he said with a frown, his eyes trying to catch mine before I finally shook my head, meeting his puppy-like brown eyes “we don’t get that much time together anymore, why can’t you spare me a few minutes of your busy schedule”

“I’m sorry, Winno” I shrugged, my fingers releasing the box as I placed both my hands on the table “there’s something that keeps my mind racing, but you’re right. Don’t tell anybody, I did miss you”

“you don’t seem weak if you share something with your friend, you know” Winn shrugged, his gaze soft as he squeezed my hand “but you are a private person and I can respect that. Talk to me when you want, now tell me about your job”

I sat against the bed frame for a while, the box sitting in my lap as Lena entered the room. The CEO grinned in my direction tiredly, pecking my lips before entering the shower without a word being spoken.

I stared at the door. Maybe asking her to marry me after a little more than a year of dating is too soon. I haven’t asked anybody's opinion on the subject, only trusting my instincts.

When the tired woman left the bathroom, she gave me a questioning look “you have been sitting in the same place for more than 20 minutes, what’s going on?”

I smiled, pointing awkwardly at the red jewelry box in my lap. Her eyes dropping to the floor, finding it harder to meet my eyes as a blush spread across her face.

“come sit with me please” I requested, moving around to make space for her beside me. While she sat, I couldn’t help but smile at her graceful moves and the ease.

“this seems like a mystery I am dying to learn about” Lena whispered, her head turned in my direction, pressed against the dark wood of her bed as I turned to do the same, our lips only inches apart.

I opened the box, the gentle gold simple ring sat on a black cushion. I reached for it, playing around with the jewelry as Lena waited patiently for words to come out of my mouth.

“I don’t want to make it as others expect me to, because I could have just taken you out to a fancy restaurant and make a big scene. But I don’t think it’s us” I started, my eyes meeting hers. She smiled softly, nodding along at my words “I never been in a relationship before you that lasted more than a week and pure lust” 

“you would have never gotten that from me” Lena shrugged, making me chuckle “unless you would have looked at me then, the way you look at me now”

“I didn’t think I had it in me to look at anyone the way I look at you, but when I met you I knew that no matter what happens with us I would always look at you like you make the rain fall down and the sunshine” I whispered, now impossibly close to her lips, almost touching her “I don’t want to spend a day without the nervous fiddle of your hands or the warm feeling of your arms wrapped around me, or your incredible brain and the full laugh. I think you make me a better person, I think I make you a better person as well. I love you” 

I pecked her lips softly, tracing her cheekbone with the pads of my fingers. As I leaned backward she had tears in her green eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t talk all the love to you so you’d cry on me” I pulled her closer to my side, her head resting in the crook of my neck “I want you to marry me. Because you know I would always make sure you’d get at least 7 hours of sleep. Because you know I would always have lunch delivered to your table and because I am definitely the biggest fan you have, it’s ironic to marry your biggest fan and you love irony”

“you didn’t have to convince me to marry you, Dani, I would have married you even if I found the ring in my kale salad”


End file.
